


Family Will Always Find You

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Body Dysphoria, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Gen, Guilt, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Suicidal Loki, Survivor Guilt, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Thanos kidnaps Loki instead of killing him. This changes a lot of stuff so Infinity War didn't happen and Loki then gets found.Inspired by an image I saw on Tumblr by Darkellaine and You Will Be Found playing at the precise moment I saw it.Enjoy!
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Thor & Avengers Team
Comments: 14
Kudos: 244





	Family Will Always Find You

**Author's Note:**

> Link to the artwork!  
<https://darkellaine.tumblr.com/post/188476877071/brother>
> 
> IT'S SO PRECIOUS AND SAD AAAAAAAAA!! X'D

Loki sat, the ties that had been on his wrists were long gone, the collars around his neck had all been released.

Yet, _ now_, now he sat alone, the dark grey walls of the room locking him in, yet keeping him safe from the master who had caused him so much pain.

Had he ever only been of Masters?

Even on Midgard, he was being watched, tugged both heavenward and otherwise by two opposing forces, neither of whom knew each other, yet both wanting the Frost Giant Runt with ice in his veins and fire in his heart, seidr coiling around a frame moulded towards wars of varying kinds.

His family was dead because of his misdeeds, he was shamed in the face of the one he had called brother once, long, long ago and his last remaining Master had probably destroyed part of the universe by then.

Tilting his head back, Loki falls into the memories.

Thanos took one look at the two ex-Princes, lip curling with the grin forming on his face.

Both princes move, as though trying to defend the other, a subtle twist of Loki’s wrist allowing the pommel of a knife to fall into his hand as Thor reaches to the empty air at his waist.

“Maw.”

Loki’s knife clatters to the floor as his hands fly to his throat, a silent yell coming through tensed lips.

“Loki!” Thor calls, spinning round.

“Honestly, little God, so troublesome to catch,” Thanos purrs, “_Zipulhun_.”

Loki's mind goes blank, flopping to the floor, head tilted as his world is strangled away, eyes fixed on the horror in Thor’s face, followed by the _ fury_, as Thanos _ laughs… _

He’d woken up in this room, the metal mirror polished and perfected so not even _ Loki _ could shatter it.

“_I just wanted to be your equal,_” Loki says softly to the silence, curling up tight.

It was then he’d noticed how his hands had turned blue, attached to white-lined arms of the same colour.

Loki doesn’t know how long the panic has taken him, it both seems like an eternity and a moment, his own screams echoing around him as he tugs at his hair, tears flowing down his cheeks.

He comes to in the same spot he had first woken in and a touch to his hair reveals it is damp, a smell and it has been washed.

He is both conscious and unconscious of his situation, as all he can think of are the dreams he had had, of the singular desire that had started everything, of how it had all broken so easily.

He tries to smash the mirror, to stop seeing the once-again-green eyes that had been stolen from him with his self-control. What use were they when he was boasting about owning the rest of the world? When he had killed _ so many _ , even _ children _!

He remembers when he’d been taken with Thor to visit Midgard for the first time; people dressed in furs, speaking a more fragile version of their own tongue, letting the royals eat whatever they wished of the banquet that had been thrown.

There had been children there, too. They were as physically young as he, but for the time they were there, they grew so quickly, little boys with no lower garments gaining their first sets of trousers, little girls hidden from head to toe by furs and skins wearing less layers as they matured…

Loki had played with them, as had Thor, but their love for Loki’s magic is what had drawn them to him, as well as all the tales he could spin…

Loki finds it pointless to move from The Spot. Whenever he woke up he’d be back there, so what’s the point?

He has given up hope, no one would‒

“_Brother_!”

Loki lets out a choked laugh to himself; was he really so gone as to hallucinate?

He sits, gazing at his lap, as he hears it again.

“_BROTHER_?!”

Thor was most likely _ dead_, killed by the Titan who was so, so strong.

His eyes are squeezed shut as he thinks he hears the door open, hands up in his hair as he tells himself to _ stop _ there is _ no _ Thor there to miraculously rescue you, _ everyone _ you ever remotely liked is dead and‒

A hand on his shoulder has him retreating, curling away as he looks round.

It _ is _ Thor.

Or, is it? Any hallucination he would make‒

“Brother?”

Loki curls up tighter.

“Brother, what has been done to you?!”

He jerks away instinctively when a hand goes for his chin.

There’s more noise and panic seizes him, the Jotunn retreating to a corner of the room, tearing up once more as he tries to protect himself.

“Brother, please, it’s me, Thor!”

“This can’t be real,” Loki manages, “Stop hallucinating, stop it stop it _ stop it_!”

He has to _ stop it_, why, in all the realms, would Thor come for _ him_!

His hands are grabbed and he’s tugged into a strong chest that fizzles with Thunder and Emotion, that is so _ warm _ that it makes Loki _ freeze_.

“_Brother, _what has happened to you?”

Loki is crying, his legs will no longer hold him and his entire frame is _ betraying _ him.

But he’s being help up, scooped into warm arms and a warm chest, he’s getting a familiar, electronized cloak wrapped around him, he’s actually got Thor _ there _ and he’s being gently carried _ out out out _ through rooms lit so well it’s _ blinding_, but Loki can’t help but keep his eyes open because what if he sleeps?

_ What will happen when he sleeps_?!

Thor gazes down at his brother between checking his steps as Quill enters the corridor, Son of Stark and Stark himself soon joining them, as Stephen steps closer, though as soon as Loki shrinks away, Thor takes a step back.

“My brother is currently suffering from Warrior Shock, I wish to take him to safety and assure him of his safety first,” Thor says, voice coming out dry.

He has to stay _ strong_. Loki’s eyes were so _ clouded _ and he had actually _ cried_.

Only when they were _ children _ had he actually seen Loki mourn, otherwise he would always push his tears away, terrified of appearing weak.

It is only on their ship, away from the abandoned husk that had contained his brother, that Thor had cradled Loki in his lap, not yet wanting to set him on the medical bed, lest he lose him once more.

Loki was _ skin _ and _ bone_, yet whoever had kEpt him locked up had been _ bathing _ and _ dressing _ him like some sort of doll! They had sealed him away with his truest of fears on display and _ weren’t his eyes different from those from before_?!

Thor only comes from his thoughts when Loki weakly pushes against him, making Thor realise exactly how tight he’d been holding his sibling.

“Loki!” Thor sobs.

But his brother doesn’t respond.

A hand settles on his shoulder.

“Thor, at least let me check him over.”

Gamora smiles down at them, a hand on Thor’s shoulder.

He nods and gently, oh, as gently as he is able, Thor rests Loki on the bed, keeping a firm grip on his hand.

Loki rolls and grabs it, green eyes fixing on it like a lifeline.

“Mantis.”

Loki visibly rages against something, before passing out, Thor looking up, eyes shining with worry.

“He is pained and does not truly believe himself here,” Mantis says, “I sent him to sleep, so both you and he may rest.”

“Just be glad Carol found that ship and told us,” Gamora says, “Your brother would not be here without him.”

Thor turns to Mantis, eyes pleeding.

“He has been kept locked inside his own mind for so long, freeing him will be a long process, though his love for you is strong,” Mantis nods, “I will help him however I can, but we will need to tell the others of this.”

Thor nods, finally leaving his brothers side to reach the bridge, though he leaves his cloak behind to act as a pillow for his brother. By Frigga’s might, he needs it.

“Thor! Is your brother OK?”

The small spiderling scuttles down from where he had been sitting on the ceiling.

“For now, but Mantis says he has been trapped within his own mind for a long time, I know not what-”

Thor’s voice cracks, as he goes to were Carol stands, plotting their way back with Quill.

“My thanks, Lady Marvel.”

Carol turns, giving Thor a reassuring smile.

“It’s no trouble,” she says…

Loki is kept unconscious until Bruce has seen to him, Valkyrie taking care of the remaining Asgardians on the coast of Norway.

When he finally does, however, all Loki can seem to do is mourn.

“Loki! I bring sustenance!”

“Why did Mother save me?”

Thor stops, grin dropping.

“Loki?”

He carries the tray to the bedside a little away from Loki, should Loki try and slap it to the floor.

“I _ killed _ people!” Loki snaps, “There were _ children _ descended from those young Midgardians we had played with in the past and children from lands untouched by Odin! I _ killed _ them!”

Thor’s frown deepens.

“Loki, you are not to blame‒”

“I had all the control possible, for a mere moment, I was beyond M‒ _ His _ reach and I _ destroyed _ people!”

“You were still under his control‒”

“_I’M ALWAYS UNDER SOMEONE’S CONTROL_!” Loki roars, “First Odin, then Th-That _ bastard_! Then I get to Sakaar, but I ended up handing myself over to the Grandmaster so I was not thrown into the arena and I‒,” Loki reaches towards his head once more, though Thor takes his hands before they can dig back into black locks.

Thor carefully tugs Loki close as Loki beats his fists against his chest, fiery yells turning to heaving sobs.

“Please… _ Don’t leave my side _…” Loki hisses, nails digging into Thor’s cotton shirt, thankfully trimmed, so Loki couldn’t hurt himself.

Thor buries his face in Loki’s hair.

“Never. I will stay as close to your side as I can.”

But then Clint hears of Loki’s return.

Thor arrives just as Loki has tugged Clint onto the bed, a knife tip pressed over his heart, the handle clenched in Clint's hand, held there by Loki's.

“Then _ kill me_!” Loki roars, though Clint is visibly horrified, “If I cause you so much pain, end my existence!”

Thor pushes them apart, Steve running into the room as the blade clatters to Thor’s feet.

“Loki, _ enough_.”

Loki twists where he is sat.

“Really, brother? When I am only giving Barton the opportunity to make me pay for all the filth I had performed!” he hisses.

“That wasn’t you!”

“How many times will you continue to say that?! I destroyed entire buildings _ filled _ with innocents who I had no right to destroy and mock and‒”

“You were locked inside your own head with the stone and controlled by Thanos until he was slain!” Thor snaps.

Loki starts trembling, violently, as Thor realises what he has said.

Steve is quick to hurry over and pull Clint from the room.

“He’s _ dead_?” Loki asks, voice so soft Thor hardly hears it.

“_Brother_…”

“He’s‒ he’s‒” Loki’s hands tremble as he lifts them towards his face, only to pass out, Thor catching him, laying him down.

It takes a cycle of the seasons for Loki to vaguely resemble the young adult Thor remembers.

Starting with the return of his more human-like skin.

But it’s not that that stops Thor in his tracks.

It’s the _ laugh _ Loki gives at the sight of his shock, the younger Peter at Loki’s bedside, a phone in his hands as he had evidently been showing Loki something.

“Really, brother! It is as though you see a ghost before you!”

“If it is, then do not let it leave,” Thor says, moving to embrace his brother.

“I’ll let you two talk,” young Peter says, departing, “I’ll show you more later.”

“I wish you do,” Loki agrees, though his grip upon Thor is tight.

“_Brother_,” Thor breathes, voice shaky.

“You have found me, brother,” Loki says, “You found me.”

**Author's Note:**

> A little too rushed for my liking, but it's currently 1:30 and I need to sleep before my lesson that starts in less than eleven hours.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! ^w^


End file.
